Ajakan Kencan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Akankah diterima atau malah ditolak? Warning: Genderbend, HimuFem!Kuro, OOC, dan AU. "Kado istimewa untuk Misamime".


Hai, ini adalah kado ultah dariku untuk Nacos (Misamime) yang berulang tahun baru-baru ini—maaf agak telat fic-nya ' ') Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

.

Setiap sore sepulang ia dari kerjanya, Himuro selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi sebuah toko buku dekat stasiun. Selain karena tempat itu lumayan lengkap, Himuro juga memiliki alasan lain untuk datang ke sana. Seorang perempuan penjaga toko buku—berhasil memikat hati Himuro yang telah lama kosong. Kuroko Tetsuna—nama yang tertera pada _name tag_ seragamnya—selalu tersenyum hangat tiap kali Himuro melangkah masuk ke dalam toko. Suaranya yang merdu dan tawanya yang renyah, sungguh memikat Himuro. Wajar saja Himuro betah berlama-lama di dalam sana.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ajakan Kencan**

" **Akankah diterima atau malah ditolak?"**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair Himuro x Fem!Kuroko**

 **Warning: Genderbend, Kemungkinan terdapat typo, OOC, dan AU**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

" **Hadiah istimewa untuk Misamime"**

 **.**

* * *

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Himuro- _san_?"

Himuro sempat tereranjat—ketahuan telah memperhatikan Kuroko diam-diam—kemudian tersenyum seraya menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Kikuk, Himuro pura-pura berpikir seakan tengah mencari-cari buku yang hendak ia beli. Kuroko di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum sambil menahan kekehannya. Bukan hal yang baru bagi Kuroko, diperhatikan oleh pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Aku mencari buku hm—masak!"

Kuroko langsung membuang muka—tertawa pelan—kemudian berdehem kecil. Di sisi lain Himuro tampak menggigit bibir, merutuki kebodohannya. Buku masak? Yang benar saja—kemarin alasan yang ia berikan juga serupa. Memang ingin berapa banyak buku masak yang harus ia punya? Himuro bahkan jarang menyentuh dapur rumahnya.

"Buku masak mengenai apa?"

Himuro mendesah, seraya menggeleng lemah. Kuroko menatap heran.

"Hm? Jadi bukan buku masak?"

Gelisah, Himuro menimbang-nimbang—sambil merogoh kantung celana yang ia kenakan, menggengam dua buah tiket nonton yang sebelumnya telah ia persiapkan. Himuro berniat mengajak Kuroko—kencan—namun ragu, apakah Kuroko akan meng-iyakan atau malah menolaknya. Memang mereka sudah sering berbincang-bincang namun belum tentu Kuroko memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang sama dengannya.

"Sebenarnya...aku tidak bermaksud mencari buku.."

Hampir saja tiket teremas, Himuro tak pernah merasa segugup ini. Bahkan saat menghadapi bosnya di kantor, tak sekalipun keringat mengalir keluar—selalu tampak tenang.

"Ah hanya mau melihat-lihat saja?"

Tersenyum lembut, Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Mempersilahkan Himuro untuk kembali menikmati waktunya. Namun belum sempat Kuroko berbalik badan, himuro menahan tangannya. Sukses membuat rona merah perlahan muncul menghiasi pipi mulus Kuroko—baru kali ini Himuro menyentuh dirinya.

"Aku—ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Mengangguk, berusaha tak memperdulikan tangan yang saling bertautan—Kuroko menatap Himuro malu-malu. Pengunjung lain yang melihat, tak membantu menenangkan debaran keduanya.

"Ya?"

Tiket yang tersembunyi, perlahan dikeluarkan. Senyuman canggung Himuro tampilkan, ia yakin ekspresinya sangat aneh sekarang.

"A-Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton—Minggu ini—kau mau?"

Hening, Kuroko masih belum menjawab—pengunjung lain pun sama saja, diam memperhatikan seakan Himuro dan Kuroko tengah bermain drama. Meski ada beberapa yang berbisik, menyuruh Kuroko untuk menerima ajakan yang diberikan Himuro.

"Aku..."

Himuro menelan ludah, tentu saja dia waswas. Kalau misal Kuroko menolak, ia yakin tak akan mampu memasuki toko buku ini lagi dengan perasaan tenang. Oh—tanpa sadar pegangan keduanya semakin erat.

"Mau..."

Setelah mengatakannya—dengan suara pelan—Kuroko langsung menunduk malu. Sedangkan para penonton bersorak ria, memberi selamat kepada Himuro yang telah berhasil mengajak kencan sang nona penjaga toko buku. Andai saja Himuro tidak ingat ia berada di tempat umum, ia pasti sudah ikut berteriak kesenangan. Dengan wajah terhias senyuman hangat, Himuro memberikan selembar tiket kepada Kuroko—kemudian berbisik di telinganya, tak ingin ada yang mendengar percakapan kecil mereka.

"Terima kasih kau mau menerima ajakanku, sampai bertemu hari Minggu."

Tertawa kecil, Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Tangan yang tadi tergenggam kini ia lepas sejenak, mengambil sebuah pulpen dari saku kemeja seragamnya. Himuro hanya diam memperhatikan, tetap tak merespon ketika tangannya yang terbuka mulai tercoret oleh tinta hitam pulpen Kuroko—ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah Kuroko lakukan.

"Itu nomorku."

Berkedip mencerna, Himuro akhirnya mengangguk senang. Sudah berhasil mengajak Kuroko kencan, kini nomor ponsel gadis manis itu pun ia dapatkan. Himuro jadi semakin tak sabar, ingin segera hari Minggu tiba.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Selamat Ulang Tahun Misa ^^

Maaf kalau ficnya mengecewakan *bows* Moga kau suka kado dariku *smile*


End file.
